A Day in the Life of Levi
A Day in the Life of Levi and friends(or simply Levi and friends) is an upcoming SM64 series starring the main character Levi and his buddies. Cast Levi Levi(full name Levi Robinson) is the main protagonist of the Levi & friends series. He is peaceful, helpful and jokey. He likes to sit back and enjoy his life. Although he's jokey, whenever it comes to a mission, he is serious about getting the job done right. Cole Cole(full name Cole Harris) is one of Levi's friends. Cole is also peaceful and helpful, but unlike Levi, he's seldom jokey. He is serious about the day going his way and he's rarely funny. In fact, he never makes anyone laugh and doesn't even laugh at all! But he still does smile, so huzzah to that. Jonathan Jonathan(full name Jonathan Hughes) is one of Levi's friends. He is the funniest of the friends, though is always being told off by Cole. Due to this, Jonathan and Cole are always getting into conflicts, which always end with Levi stopping them. Sam Sam(full name Samuel Lincoln) is Levi's last friend. Sam likes to race his pal Koopa the Quick(who he nicknames Koops) in Bob-Omb Battlefield. Metallico Metallico(called Metal breath by Sam) is the main antagonist of the Levi and friends series. You know how Levi is peaceful, helpful and jokey? Well Metallico is the exact opposite. He is merciless, unhelpful and serious. This results in brutal fistfights and outright death matches, more than a conflict between Cole and Jonathan. Metallico also hates when Levi foils his plans. But he is always ready and will come back with a new plan no matter how many times he's defeated or even killed by Levi. Hey hey! This isn't just about Levi and his pals. Other characters appear as well, major or cameo! Mario Mario is Levi's best friend. Mario allowed Levi to live with him after Levi escaped his father's house after he was killed. Mario is determined to succeed in a mission. He doesn't like to fail a mission and is always challenged by Cole. But Mario beats him every time. Sonic Sonic is Levi's 2nd best friend. Sonic is jokey, arrogant and at times serious. Sonic races Koopa the Quick like Sam does, although he beats both Sam's and Quick's records. Sonic is serious about not failing a mission like Mario. Sonic gets along with Levi and his friends(not Cole), but gets along with Mario the most. Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother and a good friend of Levi. Luigi is a coward afraid of ghosts, but has courage when encountering other things. So basically, Luigi is both brave and is a scaredycat. So not much to say here so yeah. What was that? Even YouTubers? SWEET! BedrockPerson BedrockPerson is Mario's friend. He has powers that he uses for his own good. But he also uses his powers to save the world from evil forces. MarioFan7070 MarioFan7070 is Jacob, Levi and Sonic's friend. He is a really unpredictable fighter, lunging quickly and firing punches that seem like the speed of sound. SonicFan13 SonicFan13 is a person Cole meets. It all began with tension until Sam intervenes and shuts them up. So SonicFan was invited to stay at the castle with the rest of the gang. Yeti Yeti is a good friend to the guys. He is the comedian of the castle, keeping everyone cracked up on his jokes. But that all goes away when business is business. He is very serious about completing a mission. and of course... Nintendoteen202 Nintendoteen202 is a great friend to Levi, Jonathan, Mario, Sonic, Luigi(well pretty much everybody except Cole)and the director of this series. Nintendoteen is very smart, cool and is a guy to hang out with. Having pretty much every personality as his created protagonist Levi, Nintendoteen will work to get the job done, no matter how small or big it is. Episodes 1: The Return of a Century Foe Levi Maurice Robinson meets his long time ago friends Cole, Jonathan and Sam. But while that's happening, a metallic person, who was banished to Dire Dire Docks, makes a plan to return to the surface and begin his reign of terror. 2: Meet the Others Levi meets Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Luigi and the YouTubers. Meanwhile, the metal figure, revealed to be Metallico reaches the surface. Trivia * NT202 will use iMovie to do A Day in the Life of Levi and friends. He isn't using Sony Vegas or Bandicam because he hates downloading.